Ninjas, Supernatural, Wizards And The Group Watches The Multiverse
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: My own take on a 'Characters from a series watches/reads fanfics about them' with a couple of twists. Due to some deals and tricks, the reluctant Group of Dimentio/Naruto, Fawful/Harry and Antasma/Issei alongside fellow Author Danmaku-OverLord, or simply D-O/DIO, have to show the canon(?) casts of the worlds they came from, including their counterparts/past selves, the Multiverses!


**Ninjas, Supernatural, Wizards, Author And The Group Watches The Multiverse**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, High School DXD, Harry Potter, And Super Mario Series. Elements Of Other Serie(S)/Franchise(S).

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **My own take on a 'Characters from a series watches/reads fanfics about them' with a couple of twists. Due to some deals and tricks, the reluctant Group of Dimentio/Naruto, Fawful/Harry and Antasma/Issei alongside fellow Author Danmaku-OverLord, or simply D-O/DIO, have to show the canon(?) casts of the worlds they came from, including their counterparts/past selves, the Multiverses of the Narutoverse, HPverse and the DXDverse without killing anyone...Let the games begin! XD SOME OC AND OOC! MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! SOME AU!**

 **Pairing(S):** Depends, but most likely:

-Naruto X Harem.

-Harry X Harem.

-Issei X Harem.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter Belongs To JK Rowling. High School DXD Belongs To Miyama-Zero. Super Mario Series Belong To NINTENDO. All Elements Of Other Serie(S)/Franchise(S) Belong To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S). Danmaku-OverLord/D-O/DIO Belongs To Yours Truly._

 **Void World 0:** _ **Gathering The Casts~!**_

 **(?)**

 **"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"** Roared three dark voices in disbelief and anger through the white room at one individual, whom was busy putting a finger in his ear as if to clean it.

"I am..." Replied back the lone figure, revealed to be a male with pale skin, brown-reddish eyes and an amused grin in his average yet handsome face, a distinct knight-like themed body with a long coat. His color scheme predominantly features white with black in the center of the torso and the face of the head. He has long, pale pink hair rising from the top of the helmet that reaches his feet. He has detachable arms, which feature gigantic hands with black spiked wrists and razor sharp claws, which held a giant, body sized pink three-pointed blade. (D/O: Basically my Avatar photo)

"Why should we do that in the first place? While I won't deny that it would be quite interesting and amusing to see them, we can't just do it like that, mainly due to the consequences given by those above you, remember?" Asked the most calm yet childish of all 3 voices, which belonged to a young man of 14-15 with short refined black hair that reached to his neck, a cute yet unnerving face, mainly due to the lime green skin of his body, red eyes with a reverse spiral in orange covered by round glasses that go red when using his dark power, and a wide grin with big teeth. He was wearing a red cloak with hood over his crimson red, almost black, body suit suited after a certain Rock N'Roll king with a black t-shirt and a red tie below it, and to finish he had gray gloves and boots.

"Because it might help those counterparts to get ready for what the future might hold, help them become stronger in both mind and body...and because you're all bored and this would be a perfect way to amuse yourself with their reactions~!" Pointed out the white knight to the young green male, who nodded with a chuckle. "Besides, you all DO TECHNICALLY owe me for making you three into who you are toady...No offense!"

"Fair enough..." Admitted the second one of the trio in an amused yet serious tone, which belonged to another young man who's physical appearance resembles that of a magical jester. He primarily wears a black long sleeved hooded jacket with long black pants with multiple pockets, a cap and cape with purple and light-yellow stripes, with the purple striped portions of the cap containing jingle bells on each end. Underneath the cape, he has two black hands 'separate' from his body (which he usually tucks under his cloak while hovering) while in reality his real hands are kept on his jacket's pockets, as well as black pointy-ended shoes. His face is stylized after a theatrical mask, only split in half so that the right side is white and the left side is black. The eyes likewise are differently colored: black for the right eye, and yellow for the left. His mouth is colored red and usually set in a grin, but right now said grin was shaky at best. "But what would we win if we were to do this?"

"I could give you any resource you might want or need simply by "writing" them with my authority as an "Author", what you think?" Offered the White Knight to the now intrigued Jester. "But in the end, that's your choice and we won't hold it against you if you refuse."

"...Heh, ve all know that one vay or another ve'll end up dragged into this mess, so I'd say, SCREEEECK!" Said the third figure in an amused tone with an Transylvanian tone with a screech at the end, making the others turn to the now revealed figure, which consisted of a young man in his 17-18 years, with pale skin that had a hint of purple, giving him an exotic look, alongside short spiky purple-black hair that reached to his neck, with two short locks of hair behind his head and two "Horns" in top of his head, light yellow eyes with black on where white was, and a mouth "fused" to his sharp teeth, giving him the look of a bat or a dragon with a giant grin. He wears a purple and black cape, a bow tie with a bat motif, and two claws with long and "skinny" yet sharply dangerous arms covered in dark purple, almost black dragon like armor. "Still, vhat the hell, ve have nothing to lose from all this!"

That made the other two beings nod as the Knight grinned, "Greato Daze! Now we just need to get our guests~!"

 **(Narutoverse: World#5417265 (Spirals XD))**

"Ugh, what a pain! When will Kakashi-Sensei come it?! We have been waiting again for hours!" Complained the one and only Naruto Uzumaki in annoyance as he walked around the bridge in Team 7's Training Ground, having waited for Kakashi for several hours...again.

"We know Naruto, but running around isn't gonna make him show up faster..." Scolded Sakura Haruno, yet she was as annoyed as her teammates, even if the last one didn't show it.

 _'Seriously, what else could happen to make this day even worse...'_ Inwardly deadpanned Sasuke Uchiha as he looked at his teammates, wishing to be training instead of wasting time waiting for their teacher.

Unknown to them, said teacher, Kakashi Hatake, had arrived a while ago and was looking at them amused at how mad they kept getting. _'Well, I guess it's about time I got down there.'_

But before anything else would happen, the 4 ninjas began to glow!

"WHAT THE-?!" Gasped Naruto before he and his team vanished.

Similar events happened with many others as well, ranging from the remaining Teams 8, 10 and Guy to even High Level Ninjas like Tsunade and Jiraiya as well!

 **(DXDverse: World#800898377 (Boob &Butt XD))**

"Heh...I guess I do deserve this after all..." Chuckled hollowly Issei Hyoudou, whom was sitting on the fountain where he had his first date with his first girlfriend...whom all but killed him for his Sacred Gear and left him to die before he was saved by Rias Gremory and joined her peerage, eventually saving her from an unwanted marriage and went through many adventures with his friends...at least until today. "I mean, did I do wrong by telling Rias that I saw her as Buchou?"

 **{You didn't do anything of the sort, Aibou!}** Said a gruff voice as Issei looked to the red gauntlet in his left arm, the Longinus Sacred Gear known as Boosted Gear, where the soul of the fearsome Ddraig Y Goch resided within. **{It's their fault for not understanding your trauma caused by that damn crow!}**

Issei just sighed before looking at his partner with a mix of gratitude and amusement, "Probably, but it's not like we can do anything about it now..."

But before he could do anything else, the pervert in sorrow began to glow! "W-WHAT THE-?!"

 **{A-AIBOU, LOOK OUT!}** And so with that shout from Ddraig, they were teleported away!

But they were unaware that the same happened to not only the other members of the Occult Research Room, whom FINALLY figured out why Issei acted the way he did and were looking for him to apologize, but also to several other people ranging from the leaders of each Allied Faction to even some unexpected guests!

 **(Potterverse: World#15821647 (Ironical XD))**

 _'So...I just basically got my so called friends abandoning me for having gotten into a deadly tournament that I DIDN'T EVEN WANTED TO PARTICIPATE ON THE FIRST PLACE!'_ Bitterly thought a 14-year old Harry Potter as he was on the closest thing he had to a sanctuary, which was ironically enough the Chamber of Secrets. _'...But now that I think about it...why did I ever hang out with them until this point?!'_

Sure, they MAY have been his first friends when he first came to Hogwarts, believing it to be a safe heaven from his constant torment of the Dursleys, but sadly between ancient conspiracies due to a foolish prophecy, ridiculous rivalries between houses, feuds from any idiotic adult *COUGHSNAPECOUGH* towards his dead family, and any sort of life and death event he got wrapped up, mostly against his will, he was beginning to have second thoughts, especially now that his so called friends, whom had been with him ever since the Troll Incident, had all but left him for a bloody tournament he SOMEHOW got into EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T WROTE HIS NAME IN!

In fact, it was the same each year with his so called classmates every time something awful happened, he was blamed for it for just being at the wrong place at the wrong time! As a result, he was treated as a pariah until said incident was solved by himself almost dying in the process, and it looked that it wouldn't be so different this year...

 _'What makes it so annoying is those damn students of other schools treating me the same, not to mention the so called champions, that damn bug known as Rita Skeeter and those damn badges!'_ He thought darkly, wishing to just use some damn Fiendfyre snake to burn them off! _'WAIT! W-where did that come from anyway?!'_

 _ **'...Whoopsies...'**_ The sudden thought, which sounded like a young yet serious child around his age, that was totally not his made the Boy who Lived look around surprised before asking who it was. **_'My apologies, but I went off the line...you weren't supposed to know of me so soon...'_**

 _'OK, just who the hell are you?!'_ Normally Harry would try to be polite in order to avoid any problem, but the recent events made it quite hard for him to stay in a good mood.

 ** _'...Would you believe me if I said I was your imaginary friend?'_** The deadpan look the voice got, even if it couldn't be see, told otherwine. **_'Fine, but don't freak out...I'm basically another soul created out of the remnants of the Horcrux fragment that Voldemort put in you by mistake alongside the essence of your mother's soul fragment sealed in you in case of emergency AND the combination of all the dark feelings you had ever since birth...technically I can be considered either your alter-ego or your half sibling...A pleasure to meet you?'_**

..."Please tell me this is some sort of sick mind communicating spell..." Begged Harry in despair, wanting to keep his sanity afloat.

 ** _'Sorry but no...'_**

 _'I suspected and feared as much...anyway, what should I call you?'_ Harry resigned with a sigh.

 _ **'I don't know...you may choose anything other than an insult or curse.'**_

 _'Then what about...Alter?'_

 ** _'Alter...why not, I suppose it will have to do...'_** Despite those words, Harry could FEEL the happiness of his...other self? Half sibling?

 _'Anyway, leaving the issue of your relationship to me...what did you mean about the soul of my mother and a Horcrux?'_ Harry questioned curious.

But before Alter could answer, Harry began to glow, much to his disbelief and that of his mental guest as they were teleported away alongside, unknown to the duo in one body, Harry's "friends", some classmates, teachers and even one unexpected guest!

 **(?)**

In a large flash of light, the taken individuals appeared in the sky and fell down with yells. Before their instincts could try to save them, they all crashed down hard into the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ah!"

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Eek!"

"Ow! My youthful behind!"

"...Naruto, please remove you hand from there."

"Ah! S-Sorry, Kurenai-Sensei!"

"By Merlin's beard, where are we?!"

"Owwie..."

"Bowsers..."

"Oh my~!"

"...Damn this shitty luck of mine."

"H-Harry?! I-Is that you?"

"GOD DAMN! THAT HURTS!"

"OWWWW! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

"Interesting..."

"Why does this keep happening to me?!"

 **{AIBOU! Are you alright?!}**

After managing to get themselves out of the pile, the group stood up and looked around in caution and confusion. The place they found themselves in was nothing but a blank of white. Literally nothing around!

Then the three groups conformed of ninjas, wizards and supernatural beings glanced at each other in surprise and caution before...

"WHO/WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Many screamed and looked as if ready to fight while others looked around in either curiosity and panic before a voice shouted; **{ENOUGH!}**

THAT made everyone look at the source, whom was revealed to be, oddly enough, a voice coming from the red gauntlet in the left arm of an average looking brunette boy who looked surprised himself.

 **{At this rate we won't be able to solve anything! We need to keep our minds sharp and clear!}** That made some of the older figures nod in agreement and calm down while the others looked either surprised or worried before, reluctantly in the case of some, doing the same.

"Alright, we get it...eh? Who are you?" Asked Jiraiya curious. "I think introductions are in order."

 **{...Fair enough, I'm Ddraig Y Goch, the Red Welsh Dragon sealed inside this Sacred Gear known as Boosted Gear and current partner to Issei Hyoudou, the boy in front of you...}** Introduced himself Ddraig, liking how some of the presents looked around in awe at either him or his partner.

"O-Oh yes, I'm Issei Hyoudou, the current Sekiryuutei and...a Pawn of Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you all..." Quickly said the mentioned, blushing a bit when he glanced at the more developed women in the room and their chests before shaking his head.

"ISE-CHAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THOSE THINGS?!" Yelled a very familiar and shocked voice as Issei and most of the DXD team paled and turned to see Issei's parents with shocked looks!

"M-Mother?! F-Father?! H-How are you here?!" Screamed the boy in panic.

"We don't know...but we would like to know about what's going on with you and your friends now...but I guess that can wait for later on..." Frowned Ise's father before introducing himself, "Anyway, I'm Naoki Hyoudou, and this beautiful woman is my wife, Hikari Hyoudou."

"R-Right, I'm Rias Gremory, a High Rank Devil with the nickname of the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and heiress to the Gremory Clan, I hope we get along." Said Rias as she quickly went and hugged Issei, much to his embarrassment and worry while some looked at them jealously or surprised. "I-Ise-kun! I-I'm sorry for not understanding sooner!"

"W-What do you mean, Buchou?" He asked confused and surprised.

"I-I think we should discuss that issue later on, Rias-chan..." Called Akeno before introducing herself. "Anyway, I'm Akeno Himejima, known as the Lightning Priestess and Queen to Rias Gremory's Peerage, a pleasure to make your acquaintance~!"

"S-Same here! I-I'm Asia Argento, a Bishop to Rias Gremory and I hope we can all be friends!" Introduced the shy blonde, making many swoon at her and blush before she hugged Issei while apologizing to him as well.

"I do want to wonder what you meant by that, daughter of mine..." Frowned Baraquiel while glancing at the confused Issei. "I'm Baraquiel, one of the Leaders of the Grigori, a pleasure to meet you all even in these circumstances..."

"...Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's Rook...nice to meet you all..." Said the loli albino while glancing at Issei with a worried look.

"Ah yes, I'm Rossweisse, a Valkyrie and recent Rook of Rias Gremory's Peerage...I hope we can get along without many troubles..." Rossweisse said while looking at Issei nervously.

"I agree with the Valkyrie..." Called out a female similar to Rias with short brown hair and a white dress accompanied by a long red haired man with a goatee and business suit. "I'm Venelana Gremory, wife of the man next to me, Zeoticus Gremory, the current Head of the Gremory Clan..."

"A pleasure...and I swear on my family's name that all your doubts will be answered soon enough, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." Promised Zeoticus to the worried couple who nodded.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Knight under Rias Gremory's command, and despite the circumstances I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you all." Introduced Kiba with a smile, making some girls blush and some boys to glare while a certain dog ninja looked surprised.

"Hey! We got the same name! I'm Kiba Inuzuka, an awesome Genin Ranked Shinobi from Konohagure no Sato and part of Team 8." Said the other Kiba before showing off Akamaru, getting some "awwws" from most girls. "And this is my buddy and Ninken, Akamaru!"

"Woooof!"

"It's a pleasure, Inuzuka-san..." Chuckled Yuuto before saying, "I guess to avoid confusion, you all may call me Yuuto if you want to."

"That voice...Isaiah? Is that you?" Spoke a little girl's voice, making Kiba's eyes widen and turn around to see a young girl of 12-13 years with her white hair tied into twin tails and wearing a nun's dress. "I-It is you...do you remember me?"

"T-Tosca-chan..." He whispered before hugging her as tears fell from their eyes. "H-how are you alive?!"

"Oh...I survived because of my Sacred Gear, which put a protective barrier around me...yet I was unable to wake up or age until recently..." She admitted before looking at everyone else in surprise. "My apologies, I'm Tosca, a survivor of the Holy Sword Project and friend of Isaiah...or Yuuto Kiba as he goes now, right?"

"It's alright, Tosca-san..." Called out the blue haired exorcist before introducing herself with a bow. "I'm Xenovia Quarta, a former Exorcist of the Church, wielder of the Holy Blade Durandal, and currently the newest Knight of Rias Gremory, hope to get along with you all."

"I'm Irina Shidou, an Exorcist of the Church and the new Ace of Michael-Sama, I hope we don't become enemies." Irina followed up before hugging Issei and apologizing as well.

"Don't worry my daughter, I'm sure we'll get along nicely~!" Said a a middle-aged man with light brown hair and wearing priests' clothes at Irina's side. "Anyway, I'm Touji Shidou, a former exorcist and Irina's father."

"H-hello there, I'm Teodoro Legrenzi, o-one of highest ranking officials in the Church ranked at Cardinal Bishop due to mystatus as a..Miracle Child..." Introduced the mentioned Teodore as he glanced warily at the devils in the room.

"Then I'm next...I'm Griselda Quarta, Lady Gabriel's Queen and a former exorcist...hope we can see each other as comrades." Introduced herself Griselda while glancing at a now nervous Xenovia.

"Yo! I'm Dulio Gesualdo, an exorcist reincarnated into an Angel by Lord Michael as his "Joker". I also possess the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest, and am the leader of the anti-terrorist team DxD." Dulio cheerfully said as Griselda sighed.

"I'm next, a-aren't I?" Questioned a young blonde girl with her hair in twin drills and a pink dress. "I-I'm Ravel Phenex, a recently independent Bishop and the fourth daughter of the Phenex Clan. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Well done, my daughter..." Called out an older version of Ravel in her 20's with her hair in quite the ornate style and a business dress. "I'm Flare Phenex, wife of the Current Head of the Phenex Clan, it's quite the honor to meet you all."

"W-Well..." Gulped a cute 'girl' around Koneko's age with short pale blonde hair and red eyes. "I-I'm Gasper Vladi, the other Bishop to Rias Gremory and a Dhampir. I-I hope we can get along without many issues..."

"Don't worry, young lady, we'll surely keep you safe!" Declared Lee, making the poor Bishop blush and whisper something, "What was that?"

"I-I'm...a boy..." He mumbled before he felt a presence behind him, and looked only for his eyes to widen with tears. "V-Valerie?!"

...

...

...

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** Most of the presents declared in shock, with even Jiraiya looking horrified and Naruto going pale while mumbling "Not again..." while some girls stared at Gasper with a mix of jealously, shock and denial at how feminine the boy looked.

"He's telling the truth..." Deadpanned Koneko, who was being hugged now by her sister Kuroka.

"...I'm Valerie Tepes...a Dhampir, and Head of the House of Tepes..." Answered Valerie as she was then hugged by a crying Gasper. "There there Gya-kun, sorry for having be separated for so long from you...it's all right now..."

"Hmph, while it is oddly heartwarming, we must keep focused on what's important!" Said a young girl in a red dress. "Anyway, I'm Elmenhilde Karnstein, a pure-blooded Vampire and a member of the Carmilla Faction."

"...OK, leaving that aside, I'm Sona Sitri, the president of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, a High Ranking Devil and Heiress to the Sitri Clan, I hope we can become allies." Introduced herself Sona as professionally possible...even if it was ruined by how she was being hugged by her elder sister, Serafall Leviathan, much to her embarrassment.

"Ohayo~! I'm Serafall Leviathan, one of the Yondai Maous of the Underworld, the one in charge of Foreign Relationships and Star of my own show known as Magical Girl Levia-Tan~!" Said the pink dressed Maou cheerfully, making some of the males look away with blushes at how she looked like. "Also I'm sister to my one and only So-tan~!"

"O-Onee-sama! Please stop that!" Sona cried out with a red face while Serafall pouted.

"Lady Serafall, please calm down in front of these guests..." Said Tsubaki before introducing herself. "Anyway, I'm Tsubaki Shinra, Queen to Sona Sitri's Peerage, a member of the Student Council and I hope we can solve this issue without any problems."

"H-Hai! I'm Momo Hanakai, a Bishop of Sona Sitri's Peerage and a member of the Student Council, I hope we can become allies." Introduced herself Momo with a quick bow.

"I'm Reya Kusaka, the other Bishop of Sona Sitri's Peerage and also a member of the Student Council, I would like to get along with you all." Said Reya with a bow.

"Well, I'm Tomoe Meguri, a Knight under Sona Sitri's Peerage and another member of the Student Council, I do hope there isn't any problem between us..." Tomoe said while looking at her friends worriedly.

"I'm next then...I'm Bennia, a half Grim Reaper and the newest knight from Sona Sitri's Peerage...I hope we don't have to fight each other..." Bennia answered while looking at Issei, Naruto and Harry curiously, mostly at the first due to her being a fan of the Oppai Dragon show.

"Heh, I'm Loup Garou, but you may call me Rugal, a half-Werewolf," This got Kiba's (Inuzuka) eyes to widen in awe while Lupin froze up upon hearing that. "the newest Rook of Sona Sitri's Peerage and a College Student from Kuoh Academy, I wonder if we'll get along..."

"I-I'm Tsubasa Yura, the other Rook of Sona Sitri's Peerage and member of the Student Council, I would like for us all to be allies." Tsubasa said while glancing at Issei curiously.

"Finally! It's my turn...anyway, I'm Genshirou Saji, a Pawn of Sona Sitri's Peerage and Secretary of the Student Council, I hope we all can be friends." Saji said with a smile of pride on his face.

"I-I'm last?! Well, I'm Ruruko Nimura, the other Pawn from Sona Sitri's Peerage and member of the Student Council, I would like for us all to become comrades..." Shyly said Ruruko while glancing at Saji, who gave her a thumbs up that made her blush.

"E-Eh?! All of the Occult Club and Student Council are Devils?!" Screamed two voices as everyone saw the source being two girls in Kendo uniforms, one with brown hair in a ponytail and other with short pink hair with two more girls, one orange haired with glasses looking between surprised and amused while the other one with blonde hair looked panicked.

"K-katase-san?! M-murayama-san?!" Gasped Issei as he went pale when they looked at him. "A-Aika-san?! K-kiyome-san?!"

"H-Hyoudou, you too?!" They gaped before Katase sighed and almost screamed, "Ah to hell with this! We'll learn more about this latter! Anyway, I'm Katase Hiryu and my friend here is Muramaya Hayabasa, we're Kendo students."

"K-Katase-chan?!" Cried out Muramaya before sighing in resignation.

"Heh, I knew there was something going on between all of you..." Chuckled Aika before introducing herself. "Well, I'm Aika Kiryuu, a second year student at Kuoh Academy."

"W-well...I'm Kiyome Abe, a Beast Tamer hoping to become a Beast Master in the future..." Introduced Kiyome herself before glancing at Issei with a curious look.

"Well then, I'll go next, I'm Sairaorg Bael, a High Rank Devil and Heir to the Bael Clan, I would like to fight most of you in a friendly fight in the future!" Declared Sairaorg with a grin, surprising most of them and making some, including a certain Youth Duo, very excited.

"Then I'm next, I'm Kuisha Abaddon, Queen to Sairaorg Bael's Peerage and member of the Abaddon Clan, I hope we can become comrades in the future." Said Kuisha with a bow while looking at her King.

"For your information, I'm Regulus, also known as The Nemean Lion and The Lion King, a Pawn under Sairaorg Bael's Peerage and the spirit of the Longinus Sacred Gear known as Regulus Nemea, I would like to know more about you all in the future." Said the golden lion with a jewel on the head to the awed presents.

"Then I guess it's the turn of us adults, no?" Chuckled a certain leader before introducing himself, "I'm Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angels' Faction known as the Grigori, a Sacred Gear researcher and Sensei of the Occult Research Room...But the lovely ladies here might call me anything you want~!" He finished as many sighed, yet some certain perverts grinned at him in recognizing a fellow lover of the perverted arts.

"Leaving that...interesting introduction aside, I'm Michael, the Leader of the Angels' Faction in Heaven and the King of Spades, I hope we all can become dear friends in the future..." Michael admitted with a smile, getting a few blushes out of women.

"I'm next then...I'm Gabriel, an Archangel and sister to Michael Onii-sama here and the Queen of Hearts, It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Introduced herself the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, making everyone blush at her smile as Jiraiya almost fainted with a nosebleed at the beauty before him!

"Well, I guess it's my turn...I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Yondai Maous of the Underworld, Chief of Domestic Affairs, and known as the Crimson Satan, I hope we don't have to fight each other." Said Sirzechs happily while glancing curiously at Issei and the others.

"Then I shall go next...I'm Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Yondai Maous, the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department, and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Games, I do hope to meet up your standards..." Ajuka said while bowing down, getting curious looks of several of the presents.

"...*Sigh* I understand, I'll go next...I'm Falbium Asmodeus, the last member of the Yondai Maou, the one in charge of military affairs and...that's it...I do hope you can let me sleep without many problems..." Falbium's intro got many people sweatdropping while a certain Nara looked at him and nodded feeling the same.

"Heh, how amusing...I'm Vali Lucifer, the current wielder of Divine Dividing, the current Hakuryuukou, leader of my Vali Team and rival to Hyoudou Issei...I wonder how strong you all might be..." Vali finished while glancing at everyone curious before focusing on his rival, noticing his hollow look with a frown.

 **[You may call me** **Albion Gwiber, the White Vanishing Dragon Emperor sealed on the Divine Dividing, and rival to the Red fool known as Ddraig...]** Albion introduced himself as Ddraig growled at his rival's insult, much to the amusement of others.

"Yo! I'm Bikou Sun Wokung, a descendant of Sun Wukong, member of Vali's Team and the current Monkey King! I'd hope there's no problem with any of us." Laughed Bikou as some smiled at his personality.

"Nya~! I'm next then~! I'm Kuroka, a SS-Rank Stray Devil, a rare Nekoshou, and my cute little Shirone's Onee-Chan~!" Kuroka finished while hugging her sister, who had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"My name...is Koneko now..." The white Nekoshou told her big sister, who grinned.

"But for me you'll always be little Shirone~! Nya~"

"...Sorry about that, but Kuroka is...quite appreciative of her sister..." Apologized a young man with blonde hair and glasses before introducing himself. "Anyway, I'm Arthur Pendragon, a descendant of King Arthur Pendragon, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan Le Fay, also known as The Strongest Holy Sword User, and I'm the older brother of my little sister, Le Fay Pendragon." He finished while gazing at his sister, who nodded happily.

"H-Hello there! I'm Le Fay Pendragon, a witch who is a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur...I would like for us all to get along..." Le Fay said before looking down while blushing before she pointed to the Gargoyle Golem next to her. "Oh! And this is Gogmagog, the legendary giant of British folklore."

"..." Said giant just waved.

"I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and the only female among the Five Great Dragon Kings." Introduced herself a young, voluptuous woman with long beautiful pale blue hair and eyes alongside pale skin, a blue dress and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty as she then glared at a now pale Issei, or to be more specific the now white Boosted Gear. "And so we meet again, Ddraig...I hope you're ready to ask for forgiveness for what you did to me so long ago... **or else!"**

THAT made many shiver as the now nervous dragon barely managed to answer back, **{T-Tiamat wait! I don't remember what happened to make you hate me and therefore my wielders! You have to believe me! Please don't kill my current Aibou! He has gone through a lot already!}**

"...Fine, just this once. And who knows, maybe you'll get your memory back if I'm near you from now on..." Finally said the now curious yet serious dragon as she went near the panicking Issei. "So who is next now?"

"...You may call me Fefnir, the wolf that possesses giant fangs that can kill a God, Satan, and even a legendary Dragon." This made everyone's eyes widen, for the DXD group because they heard Fefnir speak as the others were shocked at the fact that he could be capable of killing a God if given a chance. "I am the first son of Loki and Angrboða in Norse mythology, and the older brother of Midgardsormr."

"Heh, wondering when you were going to speak, ye damn dog..." Chuckled the old, one eyed man as Fefnir glared at him. "Anyway, I'm Odin, the chief deity of Norse mythology, leader of the Gods in Asgard and wielder of the legendary lance Gungnir."

"...Eh, I guess I'll be next then...I am Tobio Ikuse, also known as Slash Dog, a member and a top fighter of Grigori." Tobio introduced himself with a nod.

"Alright then, I'm Lavinia Reni, a Magician from the organization Grauzauberer of the Magician Association and a member of Slash Dog Team, nicknamed Demise Girl and the current possessor of the Longinus Absolute Demise." Said Lavinia with a formal bow.

"Well, I'm Yasaka, nine-tailed fox," That made all Shinobies' eyes, and even Kyubi's ones inside Naruto, wided considerably, "an extremely powerful Youkai that is on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, and the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto." She said before hugging her daughter lovingly. "Also I'm the mother of Kunou-chan~!"

"K-Kaa-chan, please stop that!" Begged the young girl as many of the presents chuckled or awwww'ed at the sight. "I-I'm Kunou, a nine-tailed fox and the young ruler of Kyoto!"

Now everyone focused on the latest members of the first group, including a panicking blonde girl, an amused young woman with short hair adorned in multiple ribbons and wearing a Gothic Lolita dress alongside a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs as well as heterochromic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black.

"W-Well, since there's no other option...I'm Jeanne D'Arc, a member of the Hero Faction and the carrier of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc...I hope you all treat me kindly..." Jeanne said while looking around nervously.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How amusing indeed~! I'm Walburga, a Magician and a leader of Hexennacht, a group of Stray Magicians, and the possessor of one of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem." Walburga introduced cheerfully.

"...I'm Crom Cruach, an Evil Dragon known as the Crescent Circle Dragon, and said to be the strongest Evil Dragon..." Calmly said the mentioned dragon.

"...I, am Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, and the Infinite Dragon God..." Simply said the mentioned loli while glancing around curiously before walking near Issei, surprising many of the presents.

"...I, am Lilith, Ophis's copy..." Said Lilith, who looked practically similar to Ophis except she had her hair in a pony tail, as she went near Issei as well, which made Ophis narrow her eyes at what she heard while everyone else were shocked at seeing two Dragon Gods...Goddessess to be more correct.

"...Ah what the hell! Y'all may call me Great Red, also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons...alongside a whole shit load of titles I don't give a damn about...anyway, just don't stare or y'll get a fist to yer faces!" Grunted the red haired man in delinquent biker clothes, making everyone freeze up at either his title or power while Ophis and Lilith glared at him.

"Well...I guess that's our group...so who is next?" Azazel quickly said, hoping to keep the tension down while holding back a now excited Vali from going to Great Red, who also went near a now nervous Issei.

"...I guess It's my turn then...I'm Harry Potter, a Wizard of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 4th Year...at least until I got dragged into a bloody tournament against my will..." Harry said with the last part darkly, making some of the people close to him flinch and others curious.

"I-I'm Hermoine Granger, a Witch of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 4th Year as well..." Introduced herself Hermoine while looking at Harry with a mix of regret and worry, which the latter either didn't saw or ignored.

"Anyway, I'm Ron Weasley, another Wizard of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 4th Year too." Ron said before glancing at Harry with a frown...only to shiver and look away at the dark look on his face.

"I'm Ginerva Weasley, or just Ginny, another Witch of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 3rd Year..." Ginny answered shyly while looking at her crush worried.

"I'm Fred Weasley-" Began one red head before the other followed up, "And I'm George Weasley, and we're the Weasley Twins, a pleasure to make your acquaintance~!" They finished with a grin that made many of the Shinobi be reminded of Naruto when he did a prank with said blonde feeling like he'll get along quite nicely with the twins if given the chance.

"Y'áll may call me Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant wizard, son of Mr Hagrid and the giantess Fridwulfa, and elder half-brother of the giant Grawp as well as current Gamekeeper of Hogwarts." Cordially introduced himself the half giant with a bow.

"Greetings~! I'm Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw Witch of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 3rd Year as well~!" Luna introduced herself happily while walking until she was near Harry, surprising many when he looked at her and smiled with relief and happiness. "Hello there Harry, how have you been? I see you have quite the nasty Wrackspurt near you..."

"Not bad Luna, some problems given recent events but nothing that can't be ignored..." He reassured her amused as she giggled.

"W'Well then, I'm next...I'm Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor Wizard of Great Britain studying in Hogwarts for my 3rd year..." Shyly said a young boy with some overweight but also a determined look.

"Well well well, who knew that my godson was such a charmer~!" Laughed an old yet youthful man as the Wizards' eyes widened. "Anyway, I'm Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot or Snuffles in my Animagus form, a so called pure-blood wizard, Member of the Marauders and Godfather of Harry Potter over there."

"Sirius!" Harry said as he hugged his Godfather happily, making some smile as Jiraiya chuckled wishfully, wishing that his Godson and he could be like that. "It's great to see you! So is Remus here as well?"

"Of course I am, young Harry..." Chuckled the mentioned as he appeared and pat his friends' son's head. "For the others, I am Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, a half-blood wizard and...a Werewolf as well." This made Kiba's eyes alongside many others, including Rugal's, widen.

"It's good to see you admit that without many issues..." Chuckled a female voice as everyone turned to see a pink(?) haired woman in robes using her wand to tie up with ropes two women in black dresses with messed up hairs who glared darkly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet the others, I'm Dora Tonks, an Auror at the Magical Ministry at Great Britain."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Dora-san...but who are those two women?" Azazel asked curious with a stare that made the mentioned duo shiver in dread, feeling like they would die if he attacked them.

"Let me go! Who do you think I am?! I'm Bellatrix Lestrange!" Screamed the older of the two before flinching at the narrowed eyes of some of the older presents.

 _'M-Mom!'_ Thought the other female besides her with wide eyes before she felt everyone's eyes on her and said, "I'm Delphini, or just Delphi, a half-blood witch...and the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Gasped most Wizards in shock and horror as Bellatrix looked at her new found daughter in a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Leaving that...unsettling revelation aside, I'm Minerva Mcgonagall, an old Witch and teacher of transmutations at Hogwarts." Introduced herself Mcgonagall while glancing at Voldemort's daughter with worry.

"I'm Fleur Delacour, a half-Veela French witch student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their chosen champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Fleur said with a bow, getting some interested looks from the supernatural beings while some males blushed at her looks.

"I-I'm Gabrielle Decalour, a quarter-Veela French witch and little sister of Fleur..." Shyly said Gabrielle while looking behind her big sister.

"Y'all may call me Alastor Moody, an Auror of the Ministry of Magic and new teacher of the Defense Against Dark Arts class of Hogwarts." Gruffly said the man with different eyes. "By the way, where is that damn Death Eater that has been taking my place after kidnapping me?! I outta teach 'im a lesson!"

That caused many eyes to widen in shock and panic as a nervous Mcgonagall asked, "W-What do you mean by that, Moody?! Since when have you been kidnapped?!"

"If mah memory doesn't fail me, it was before the Cup chose the three champions of the tournament, why?"

"We'll discuss that later, right now we must finish the introductions." Said a serious looking woman before turning to the others. "I'm Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Interesting." Said a blonde girl with a curious look on her face. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, a pure-blood witch that is also a 4th year student at Hogwarts under Slythering and a member of the Greengrass family, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family, a pure-blood wizard and 4th year student of Slythering in Hogwarts, and you better remember it." Suddenly said a smug looking blonde, whom soon flinched at the many looks from annoyance to outright disgust. "Why are you all looking at me like that?! It's annoying!"

"My apologies for my son acting like that, he still has quite a long way to mature..." An old woman with black and blonde hair said with a bow. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier, sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks, wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy."

"...Fine, I guess it's my turn next then." Scowled a man with greasy hair and black robes. "I'm Severus Snape, a Potions Master as well as the temporal Defence Against the Dark Arts professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a former Transfiguration Professor, and currently Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also serve as both the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Introduced himself kindly the old wizard while glancing with worry at both Harry and Delphini.

"Well, that was all the people in our group..." Sirius confirmed before he asked curious. "So who is next?"

"I'm next!" Cried out Naruto with a grin on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin Ranked Shinobi from Konohagure no Sato, member of Team 7 and future Hokage, Dattebayo!"

His declaration made many smile in amusement or happiness at his sheer enthusiasm while others sighed or looked at him in either curiosity or annoyance.

"Always the loud one, no Dobe?" Chuckled the duckbutt haired kid as Naruto glared annoyed at him. "Hmph, anyway, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, another Genin Rank Shinobi from Konoha, member of Team 7 and...one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan..." He spoke the last part hollowly, making some of the presents flinch at the implications while others stared at him in pity or remorse.

"W-Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, a Genin Rank Kunoichi from Konoha and member of Team 7..." Introduced herself the pink haired girl a bit awkwardly as she mentally compared herself to her teammates.

"Maa Maa, you may call me Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin Rank Shinobi from Konoha and Sensei of Team 7." Said the now named Kakashi with an eye-smile, getting curious looks from many due to his masked face.

"I guess we're next then...I'm Shino Aburame, a Genin Ranked Shinobi from Konoha, member of Team 8 like Kiba-san and Heir of the Aburame Clan...I hope we can get along with each other..." Said Shino with his habitual cold tone, getting many to shiver at his appearance.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, a-a Genin Ranked Kunoichi fr-rom Konoha, member of T-Team 8 and H-heiress of the Hyuga Clan...I-It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Shyly declared the Hyuga Heiress with a nervous look on her face, making many look at the girl curiously or comforting.

"...I am Kurenai Yuhi, a Jounin Rank Kunoichi from Konoha, Sensei of Team 8 and Genjutsu Mistress. I hope we don't have any problems between us." Said the red eyed woman coolly, getting a few glances from grinning guys and awed girls.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, a Genin Rank Kunoichi from Konoha, member of Team 10 and Heiress from the Yamanaka Clan. I would like to more know about you all~!" Cheerfully said the purple clad heiress with a wink, getting a few chuckles from many.

"Mendokusai...I'm Shikamaru Nara, a Genin Ranked Shinobi of Konoha, member of Team 10...and Heir of the Nara Clan...I hope there isn't any troublesome event between us..." Yawned the lazy boy, making many sweatdrop while the few lazy individuals looked in approval at what he said.

"I-I am Choji Akimichi, another Genin Rank Shinobi from Konoha, member of Team 10 and Heir to the A-Akimichi Clan. I would like to learn what kind of food do you eat!" Declared the f-BIG BONED boy with a nervous smile, making some of the presents also nod in hunger and curiosity.

"Heh, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, another Jounin Ranked Shinobi from Konoha, Sensei of Team 10 and former member of the Fire Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Shinobi. I sure would like to play some Shogi with anyone interested enough if possible..." Chuckled the smoking bearded man as others felt relaxed around him.

"YOSH! I am Rock Lee, a fellow Genin Rank Shinobi of Konoha, member of Team Guy-Sensei, and a pure Taijutsu fighter! I hope that my flames of Youth increase around all of you!" Screamed the green wearing Genin, making many shiver at his looks, especially the shining smile as some others felt excited to fight him.

"*Sigh* Please ignore my teammate's shouting of nonsense..." Deadpanned a long haired boy with similar eyes to Hinata. "Anyway, I'm Neji Hyuga, another Genin Ranked Shinobi of Konoha, member of Team Guy and also...a Secondary Branch member of the Hyuga Clan..." He said as many glanced at him interested, mostly at the last part.

"Don't worry too much about that." Said the bun haired girl with a grin on her face. "Anyway, I am Tenten Higurashi, a Genin Rank Kunoichi, member of Team Guy and Weapon's Expert. I do hope we get along at the moment." She finished with a sigh.

"YOSH! I'm Maito Guy! A Jounin Ranked Shinobi from Konoha, Sensei of Team Guy and known as the Wonderful Green Beast of Youth! I can't wait to see how you all handle your YOUTH!" Cried out the eccentric teacher making Lee cry out in joy and freaking out many of the presents.

"OK, moving on from these guys..." Awkwardly said a female woman in a trench coat with only a fishnet and skirt below before grinning and hugging a now panicking Naruto. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, another Jounin Ranked Kunoichi of Konoha, member of the village's TI department and the Single and Sexy Snake Kunoichi!"

"H-Help, I'm getting strangled to death by the Crazy Snake Lady!" Cried out Naruto in panic as many chuckled or sweatdropped at the sight before them.

"Who're you calling Crazy Lady, you damn Gaki?!" Comically cried out Anko back.

"As tempting as it is to see the boy punished, I think you should let him go Anko..." Said a female voice as everyone turned to see a blonde woman with a certain pair of attributes that made many males grin perversely. "For all those that don't know me yet, I'm Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin, Summoner of Slugs, Heiress of the Senju Clan and recently stated Godaime Hokage of Konoha."

"And for all the beauties out there, I'm the Gallant Jiraiya, another one of the Sannin, Summoner of Toads, Sage of Mount Myoboku and writer of many best selling books, including Icha Icha Paradise~!" Introduced himself the Super Pervert, making many perverts smile before they all shivered at the glares from the females present.

"A-Anyway, I think we should continue with the introductions!" Quickly called out a pine apple haired man with a scar on his nose while being near a now happier Naruto and some children. "I'm Iruka Umino, a Chunin Rank Shinobi from Konoha and Teacher at the Ninja Academy. I hope we can become allies..." He finished with a bow as many smiled at the kind nature of the man.

"M-My turn! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, an academy student, founder of the Konohamaru Squad and future Hokage!" Declared the young boy, making some of the presents smile or laugh at the child's enthusiasm.

"A-Alright then! I-I'm Udon Mitokado, grandson of Homura Mitokado, another member of the Konohamaru Squad and an academy student as well." Said the other young boy with glasses finishing with a bow.

"OK, I am Moegi Utatane, granddaughter of Koharu Utatane, last member of the Konohamaru and another academy student as well." Introduced Moegi with a smile on her face.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga, second daughter of the Hyuga Clan's leader, and another academy student. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance..." Politely said Hanabi with a formal bow getting curious looks from many while Hinata flinched at how her Sister looked at her.

"Then it's my turn..." A serious young yet somewhat dry voice called as everyone looked at a red head boy with a sand gourd on his back and the kanji for "Love" on his forehead as he was accompanied by a blonde girl with her hair in 4 pigtails alongside a giant fan in her back and a boy wearing make up (IT'S WAR PAINT!) as a full black bodysuit with cat ears while carrying a bandaged puppet on his back. "I am Subaku no Gaara, 3rd child of the dead Yondaime Kazekage and recently promoted to Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato...it's a pleasure to see you all, especially you Naruto..." He finished while glancing at the now surprised blonde.

"It's good to see you too Gaara! And congrats upon becoming Kazekage! That means I'll have to work harder to become as strong as a Kage!" Said the blonde back while congratulating his fellow Jinchuriki while others were surprised upon learning that someone so young became the leader of an entire village.

"Heh, we owe it all to you blondie~! Anyway, I'm Subaku no Temari, 2nd child from the former Yondaime Kazekage and recently promoted Kunoichi to Chunin Rank in Suna." Said Temari in a quirky tone.

"Yeah yeah, well, I'm Subaku no Kankuro, 1st child of the deceased Yondaime Kazekage and also a recently promoted Shinobi to Chunin Rank in Suna." Introduced himself proudly the oldest sibling.

"T-Then I guess I'm next..." Shyly said a red haired, glass wearing girl with a Kusa headband accompanied by a frowning red haired girl wearing a mostly purple uniform with a snake mofit and a black hat on her head. "I-I'm Karin Uzumaki, a former Kusa-nin and I-I hope to get along with all of you!"

"EH?! Y-You're an Uzumaki as well?! Awesome!" Naruto said as he quickly went to her side, surprising the now blushing yet curious girl. "I'm also an Uzumaki as well!"

"Congrats Shithead, now let me introduce myself so that we can get this over with!" Groaned the other red head, earning a glare from Naruto as she glared back. "Anyway, I'm Tayuya, a...Oto Kunoichi. That's it!"

"What else would we expect from someone like you?" Frowned Anko as the Oto Kunoichi glared at her hotly.

"Bitch, wanna go down?! I don't give a fuck!" Taunted Tayuya, preparing herself to fight against a now mad Anko before suddenly they were both held back by many papers! "WHAT THE FUCK-?!"

"Young ladies like that shouldn't speak like that." A cold female voice said as everyone looked at the last three arrivals, which consisted of a blue haired woman with an origami flower and wearing a black outfit with red clouds who was alongside a young man with long black hair, serious face with tear marks and wearing the same black and red uniform as well as an albino with long white hair that fell to her back, pale skin, silver eyes similar to the Hyugas, 2 dots on her forehead and ruby lips wearing a pure white kimono that made her appear to float. "I guess it's my turn then?"

"A-AKATSUKI!" Gasped Naruto as most of the Jonin and Sannin quickly put themselves in front of both Naruto and Gaara protectively while Kakashi was holding a now furious Sasuke, who had his mouth shut so that he wouldn't scream his older brother's name.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm since we're all trapped here..." Quickly answered the blue haired woman before saying, "Anyway, I'm Konan, a S-Rank Kunoichi from Amegakure no Sato and member of the Akatsuki. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet all of you...but then again these circumstances are far from pleasing."

"You may call me Itachi Uchiha, a former shinobi from Konoha and member of Akatsuki..." Coldly said the older Uchiha while glancing at his little brother.

"...I am Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one called Rabbit Goddess as well as matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki..." She finished as many shinobies were surprised at her while Naruto and Gaara shivered, feeling their Tailed Beasts panic at Kaguya's presence!

"So does anybody know why or how we all ended up here?" Asked a now serious Azazel as everyone looked between serious and worried until they heard a chuckle, which made them all turn around to see 4 male figures in front of them. "-! And who might you four happen to be...?"

"No need to worry Azazel, and yes, we know basically enough about you all..." Said the figure at the front, revealed to be a grinning Danmaku-OverLord, "But no need to worry, I won't try to do anything bad to any of you and neither will my associates, that I swear. Anyway, I'm Danmaku-OverLord, but you may call me either Danmaku, Overlord or just D-O (DIO) if you want~!"

"Master of dimensions...Pleaser of crowds...I am...Dimentio~!" Introduced himself the masked figure before laughing, "Oh dear, the look on your faces~! How amusing they are, like little children caught up stealing a cookie from a jar and now waiting punishment from their dear parents~! Ah ha ha~!"

That made many glare at the Jester, even to the point where the most hyperactive ones like Naruto had to be Holden back from going against the masked figure!

"As tempting as it is to see how the so called curb-stomp of Dimentio dealing effortlessly with the most foolish headed of our so called guests could go by, we have far more important stuff to do, and so we must get to the point." Said the green skinned figure before introducing himself, "My name that you must pronounce is Fawful, one of the most brightest minds that you all will most likely ever know in your entire lives, so be grateful you all get this information from yours truly."

Now many of the presents, even the most calm ones, had ticks on their faces from the apparent insult given to them by the so called genius, which the remaining figure saw with a sigh as he stepped in.

"Please calm down all of you, for it vas not our intention to enrage you all, scree~!" Finally said the last figure, surprising many of them as he bowed apologetically. "My apologies once again...vee name is Antasma, and it's a pleasure to be your host alongside my companions at this point in time."

Luckily for the vampire themed being, his apologies managed to calm everyone down as Harry then asked, "Why were we brought here anyway?"

D-O chuckled before he asked, "Tell me, what do you know of the Multiverse theory?" Upon seeing the confused, curious and surprised looks, he continued. "Well, this dear theory, based on the Multiverse (or meta-universe), which is the hypothetical set of finite and infinite possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. This theory essentially states that there are multitudes of universes, each formed entirely randomly, with our universe being the only one (or one of a few) that randomly developed in such a way that it supports life and can even create new universes by a mere whim...are you with me so far?"

D-O grinned at the fascinated looks before continuing, "An example would be a man choosing what to eat for breakfast, which causes 2 new universes to be made. As a result, in Universe A, this man would live a long and healthy life by eating healthy food after choosing to eat a well balanced cereal for breakfast. But in Universe B, that man would have died of a hearth attack after eating too many sweets upon eating ice cream for breakfast...do you all understand now?"

"Y-yes, we do..." Said Sirzechs with a surprised look on his face alongside many before he asked. "And how does this relate to us?"

"You see, it's because we're all in between the borders..."

"The borders of what exactly?" Asked a curious Ajuka.

"The borders of the NARUTOVERSE!" Roared D-O as he pointed to Naruto as multiple images showed counterparts of the shocked blonde before he pointed to Issei! "OF THE DXDVERSE!" Now several images showed the counterparts of the Boosted Gear wielder as D-O pointed to Harry! "AND THE POTTERVERSE!" And so many more images showed alternate versions of the boy who lived!


End file.
